Nowadays, as one of dental prosthesis treatments, a technique to embed an implant fixture (sometimes referred to as an artificial tooth root or an implant body) to a jaw bone of a site of defective tooth, and using the implant fixture as a substitute for a natural tooth, to attach an artificial tooth to the implant fixture directly or via another member (for example, an abutment) has been widely used.
The implant fixture as mentioned above is strongly required to be hygienic, judging from its nature, and from this viewpoint, an implant fixture storage case that protects the implant fixture from damage and keeps the implant fixture in a hygienic state is used until just before the implant fixture is used. Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2008-284145) and Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2011-218039) each discloses an implant fixture storage case like the above.
In Patent Document 1, as an implant fixture storage case having a high sealing property capable of keeping sterile condition, the case comprising a storage main body made of titanium material and formed in a bottomed cylindrical shape is disclosed. Also, in Patent Document 2, an implant fixture storage case comprising a storage main body made of glass or plastic and formed in a case shape, an implant fixture holding member made of titanium or titanium alloy and having a predetermined shape to hold an implant fixture, and a cap to seal the storage main body is disclosed.